


Heirs

by livinthefandomlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, F/M, Happy Ending, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinthefandomlife/pseuds/livinthefandomlife
Summary: There can only be one heir...Based off of unanswered questions from season 2, and also a plot from Smallville.





	1. Bel Gand

Daxam, the year 2027 (Earth years)

Bel strode through the halls of the palace. Her long black hair tied up into a neat bun on the nape of her neck. Her pale skin was complemented by the darkness of her hair. Her blue eyes stood out compared to her dark eyebrows. She was meeting with some of the council members that day, so she decided to do heavy makeup. She had her servants apply dark black makeup and a dark lip. She viewed it as her "war paint". But they never took her seriously enough, after all, she was only 10 years old. 

Despite her young age, Bel was fierce, she was a warrior. The Daxamites often commented on the fact that they had not seen a woman so full of fire, and love for Daxam and their way of life, since Rhea. Bel was proud to call Rhea her grandmother. 

"Good evening, gentleman," Bel stated as she walked through the large doors of the strategy room. 

All of the generals and councilmen bowed their heads, after all, she was going to be their queen in a few months. 

"My lady," said a man dressed in the traditional black and red of a Daxamite general. 

"Lwo-Af, I do not think I need to remind you that my title is much higher than that of a lady, wouldn't you say so?" 

"Oh, yes-"

"Your Highness," Bel finished. 

"Yes, your Highness, we were just discussing your future reign."

"Lwo-Af, I am aware that you come from a simple background, am I correct?" 

"Yes, your Highness, that is correct," said Lwo-Af slowly. 

"And the house of Af was once a house full of poor painters?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"And who made the house of Af as glorious as it is now?"

"Your grandmother, your Highness."

"That's correct," said Bel as she walked to his side, "And don't forget, I may be young, but I made you, and I could just as easily destroy you." 

The rest of the men in the room went silent and waited for Bel to continue. 

"Now, gentlemen. I would like to remind you of something very important. When I was created, my grandmother carefully crafted my genes. I am not only Daxamite, I am also human. And because of my human genes, I am immune to lead. I am just as powerful as all of you, but I am also invincible on any planet with a yellow sun. I may be younger than you, but it would be a mistake for any of you to think that I am any less powerful."

"Your Highness, I do not mean to interject, but we were just discussing new information from some of our allies on Earth," said another councilman. 

"What is it?"

"Your father-"

"He is not my father," said Bel in a harsh tone. 

"Mon-el seems to have another heir."

"What?" Bel asked.

"He had an heir with the Kryptonian."

"This doesn't have to change anything."

"Oh but it does," said Lwo-Af, "The Kryptonians are popular among the uprising. Word has already gotten out that there is a half-Kryptonian heir on Earth."

"We are afraid this could put an end to your calm to the throne," said the other councilman. 

"Then I guess I will just have to kill the little bastard," said Bel. 

"It is a four-year journey there, your Highness," said a different councilman, "You will be 18 before you return."

"Then I guess I will have to rule Daxam from my ship. We have the technology. I could have holographs."

"Is this what you truly want, your Highness?" asked Lwo-Af.

"There can only be one heir."


	2. Alura Zor-El Gand

Earth, the year 2031

Kara woke up to the sound of Mon-el and Alura singing. It wasn't an uncommon thing. They were basically always singing. 8-year-old Alura was a fantastic singer, a talent she had inherited from Kara. Mon-el, on the other hand, could not carry a tone to save his life. They would mostly sing Disney songs and other little kids songs. 

Kara smiled and got up out of bed. She and Mon-el bought a house right after they had Alura, but Kara sometimes longed for the coziness of her apartment. She and Mon-el had been through hell and back. They had defeated Reign, and there was no more love-triangle. Everything was the way that it should be. 

Everything had been so complicated for them. After the Daxamite invasion, everything in the universe kept them apart. But they never stopped loving each other. Whenever she and Mon-el would go out "Superheroing" together, people would always post #SuperValor everywhere. They were the perfect team. But they had both changed so much. Even after both of them lost their planets, it was losing each other that truly changed them. They had both become so cold, so closed off from the world. They lost their innocents and their childlike behaviors. But they found their way back to each other. 

Kara Zor-El thought her life ended the minute she left Krypton. And when she became Kara Danvers, she thought people would only ever love the human side of her. Of course, there had been Kenny, the first person to understand both sides of her, but their relationship wasn't ever given a chance. There had been Adam, who only ever knew the Kara Danvers side of her. There had been Winn who misread his feelings of family and loyalty for love. There had been James, and James was so close to being the one. But in all reality, he wasn't what Kara wanted. 

And then she fell for a Daxamite. A freaking Daxamite. The Crown Prince of Daxam, none the less. She often thought of her parent's reactions to the fact that she was married to a Daxamite. But he was her perfect partner. She had lost him more than once, and they had gone through so much pain. Their journey was long and painful, but they made it. They were married as Kara Danvers and Mike Mathews, and as Kara Zor-El and Mon-El Gand. 

Kara thought she would never have children. At least not any of her own. But the minute Alura was born, her life changed. Alura had so many people that were willing to love and protect her, Kara knew that she would never be in danger. Little Alura had everyone from the DEO, the Legion, and everyone else in Kara's life. Alura was so loved by everyone. 

Of course, she and Mon-el decided to give her and Earth name as well. To her family and everyone at the DEO, she was known as Alura. But to the outside world, she was Alice Mathews, daughter of Kara Danvers and Mike Mathews. 

Alura was now 8, and she was perfect. She had Mon-El's brown hair, but Kara's big blue eyes. She had gotten Mon-El's gift for languages and knew 10 different languages. She got Kara's gift for math and science. She was at the top of her class in school and in sports. Kara didn't let her place in sports outside of gym class because she was always so worried that Alura would hurt someone. But Alura loved sparing with her parents, and she often talked about one day becoming a superhero. 

Kara walked downstairs and was greeted by her two favorite faces. Alura was sitting on the barstool eating Mon-El's raw cookie dough. 

"Mon, I'm pretty sure that she doesn't need sugar this early in the morning," she said walking up to him at the stove. 

"Babe, she loves sweets more than you do. I didn't think that was even possible," he chuckled. He still wore her yellow apron, and even though he was much more worn down, he still looked just as happy. He left the Legion after he returned to Kara. They went through a lot after he returned, but he knew that his home wasn't a time or planet, but it was with her. Alura hadn't been planned, but he wouldn't change anything. 

"Ukr said that he would make me some for my class," Alura piped in. 

"Your Ukr does a lot of things for you that I don't think he should," Kara said, given Mon-El a slight glare.

"What can I say, her classmates love my cooking," he said as he kissed the top of Alura's head, "Speaking of which, I have to be down at the restaurant in like 10 minutes. Babe, it's your day to take Alura to school, right?" he asked Kara. Mon-El opened a restaurant/bar when he finally got his footing. The adjustment back in 21st-century living was hard, but he loved his job now. 

"Yeah, I'll drop her off on my way to Cat-Co," Kara answered.

"Okay," he said clapping his hands, "That means I'm off, I will see you two tonight," he said kissing both of them, then grabbing his coat. 

"Bye, babe," Kara said with a smile. Her life hadn't been this perfect since before Mon-El left. She finally had everything that she wanted. 

"Bye, Ukr," Alura said. 

Mon-El drove to work every day, even though it would be much easier to fly. He loved having that mundane part of his day. 

"Okay, little one," Kara said, "That means you have to finish up getting ready for school soon. I work late tonight, so Auntie Alex is going to pick you up. Cousin Ruby's boyfriend  
is coming over, so Ukr is going to make dinner for all of us."

"Ieiu, is it okay if my friend Molly comes over tomorrow? I know tonight is a night where I should be Alura, so I won't have her over tonight."

"Of course, Zhor," Kara said with a smile. She loved that Alura had people in her life when she was both Alura the Alien and when she was Alice the human. 

...

Kara smiled into her review mirror at Alura. Alura was quietly singing to herself while she looked out the window. 

"Lavender Blue, Lavender Blue," Alura hummed. Alura's favorite movie was Cinderella because she said it reminded her of Kara and Mon-El. The non-noble girl who fell for the Prince. She said even their hair colors were right. 

Kara loved hearing Alura sing in English, but her heart always longed for home whenever she heard Alura singing in Kryptonian. 

They pulled up in front of Alura's school and Kara heard Alura open the door of the minivan. 

"Bye, Zhor," Kara called, "Have a good day, Alice."

"Bye," Alura/Alice called. 

Kara smiled as she watched her daughter run up to her friends and walk into the school with them. She was so proud of Alura and how well she fit into the human world. 

Kara started up the car again and turned to look at the road. But just then Kara saw a girl no older than 15 standing right in front of the car. Kara's eyes went wide. 

"Hello, Kara Zor-El. I've been looking for you," the girl grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Bel is also based off of one of Mon-El's ancestors from Daxam. I plan on using every character from the show, but I'm not sure if Lena is evil in this fic, or has a love interest, or both. Not sure how long this fic will end up being. I'm also not really gonna talk about Mon-El and the Legion because I'm not sure how it's all going to work out. I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
